It is often desirable to alter the temperature of a consumable liquid prior to the consumption thereof by a consumer. For example, it may desirable to cool a hot consumable liquid, such as coffee or broth, prior to the consumption thereof. Additionally, it may be desirable to warm a cold consumable liquid, such as a milkshake, prior to the consumption thereof. It is therefore desirable to provide a temperature changing device that can easily alter the temperature of the consumable liquid immediately prior to or simultaneous with the consumption of the consumable liquid by the consumer.